Comienza el juego (the game is on)
by Maria Elisabeth Black
Summary: Microcuento, una breve historia sobre el nacimiento de la hija de John.


**Comienza el juego (the game is on)**

 _Breve historia sobre el nacimiento de la hija de John, en realidad debería estar estudiando y como me aburro y me acordé de Sherlock, pues este es el resultado. Tampoco me atrevo a hacer más, esta serie no creo que sea de fanfics largos y enrevesados que puedan cambiar la maravillosa historia que hace la BBC, nunca he leído ninguno supongo que los habrá bueno; pero por eso me he decantado por algo que espero no rompa con lo que podéis pensar de la serie. Agradezco comentarios y leer, si podéis, el resto de mis historias, solo hay otra, soy bastante nueva. Sé que se puede mejorar, como todo, que en realidad no habré expresado bien la idea del personaje, no obstante, así es como yo los veo, no tiene por qué ser como los veis vosotros. Bueno gracias por leer, seas quien seas te debo una caña, un café, sangre de elfo o bueno, lo que sea que bebas. Pongo el titulo entre paréntesis porque sinceramente en español me parece que la frase pierde el yoquesé que la hace tan guay, disfrutad._

En un hospital de Londres se escucha el llanto de un bebe. John Watson sale de la sala de espera con una bata verde y un gorrito a juego del hospital manchado de sangre donde le esperan Lestrade, la señora Hutson y Molly Hopper. Todos sonrientes y esperando, el los mira un momento, ahí se encuentran sus grandes y mejores amigos en un momento que espera no olvidar jamás. Piensa en quién falta y por un momento la felicidad se evapora y él se enfada. Sabe cómo es, es hasta normal, para él el nacimiento de alguien no supone a penas un cambio en su cabeza y no un motivo de celebración. Una vocecilla en su interior dice "podría haberse pasado aunque fuera por aparentar alegrarse por ti"… John la calla y se dirige a sus amigos mientras cansado y feliz (aunque no del todo):

-Es una niña, Mary está bien, solo cansada. Una preciosa niña sana, está en observación porque ha nacido una semana antes pero solo será esta noche, dicen que está bien- Todos le felicitan y le abrazan- Greg saca unos puros y le palmea la espalada:

-Ya eres padre, una gran responsabilidad- ríe despreocupado.

A John le cambia la cara, no había tenido tiempo a pensar en eso y las veces en las que se paraba a pensar en ello la verdad acababa tan desquiciado que solo quería emborracharse e irse. Una hija, tenía una hija, se sentía más aterrado de lo que había estado nunca. Más que cuando fue a la guerra, más que en todas y cada una de las batallas y muertes que había presenciado allí, más que todos los casos que había hecho con Sherlock donde su vida casi siempre había estado en peligro, más que cuando él se tiró de la azotea…

Porque esos momentos habían sido un segundo, un día, un mes, dos años que había estado aterrado y asustado pero habían pasado. Este no iba a pasar, esto no era algo que fuera a resolverse a terminar o a revivir, su hija le necesitará para que la crie, para que este ahí para protegerla de todo mal, para ayudarla a ser una buena persona. Por Dios pero si ni él mismo se considera a sí mismo una buena persona, como va a hacer que ella lo sea. Bueno sí que es buena persona, que se rodea de malas personas…

No podía huir, la quería. Ahora ella y Mary eran lo importante, pero ¿eso significaba qué se había acabado lo demás, no habría espacio para lo que de verdad le motivaba, gustaba y apasionaba? ¿Tendría que ser un padre responsable y no irse a meter en líos con Sherlock? Ahora que más lo necesitaba, ahora que ÉL había vuelto. Habían pasado meses desde el mensaje y Sherlock parecía desquiciado mientras esperaba que volviera a dar señales. No, no iba a poder permitirlo, sería demasiado egoísta decirlo pero abandonar a Sherlock, dejar de resolver crímenes, vivir hasta el límite, mirar al peligro cada dos por tres a la cara y presenciar lo peor de la humanidad, eran una droga que no podía dejar. Se hizo una promesa, seguiría por Sherlock, pero sobre todo porque lo necesitaba para no pegarse un tiro. Seguiría pero dejaría a la niña al margen, siempre al margen del asunto. Mery lo entendería, se casó con él sabiendo que esta parte de su vida jamás se iría, es más, sabe que está con él por ese motivo. Ella no quiere a un hombre corriente, y para suerte de John, no lo es.

…

Aquella misma noche en la que John descansa en un sillón al lado de la cama de Mary, una sombra, alta, aunque no tanto como la gente se piensa, y con un elegante abrigo, se cuela en el hospital y acude hasta la sala de los niños que se encuentran en observación. Busca entre las cunitas, sin inmutarse, hasta que se detiene en la que pone S. Watson y sonríe. A penas una sonrisilla que enseguida se esfuma dejando otra vez una cara seria. Mira al bebe, duerme sin inmutarse, y tras un minuto llega a la conclusión de que es una cosa rosa, tonta y aunque todos digan que preciosa a Sherlock le parece absolutamente igual que todas las que hay en esa sala.

La observa en silencio durante mucho rato, preguntándose cómo va a cambiar su vida eso, intentando imaginar y entender la felicidad de ser padre y la responsabilidad que estará sintiendo John en ese momento. Lo conoce lo suficiente para saber que estará asustadísimo y que no tardará en engordar, ponerse a hacer ejercicio a lo loco, centrarse en su trabajo… Y acabar volviendo a él para que le dé lo que siempre quiere aunque se lo niegue. Se ríe que típico es John, querer ser una persona normal, pero a la vez acabar deseando que el peligro se plante delante de él.

Sherlock siempre ha olvidado a los niños, demasiado simples y fáciles de predecir. ABURRIDOS, dependientes de sus padres y predecibles para suponer un reto de algún modo. Pero ahora no puede dejar que esa niña se le vaya de la cabeza y preguntarse qué tipo de persona será… Incluso deseando que este bien, que crezca bien… otra vez involucrándose. Frunce el ceño, no puede dejar que el error humano le afecte también a él, no puede dejar que la debilidad, el cariño y el afecto le corra por la sangre, es demasiado listo para hacerse daño de esa forma. Ve la cara de su hermano Mycroft casi riéndose de él, con aires de superioridad.

Pero sabe que ya se la ha hecho, que no podrá evitar proteger a esa niña. Se dice a si mismo que es porque es hija de John, pero lo que en ese momento ignora, es que con el tiempo no será así. Esa niña le calará en lo hondo de un corazón que ni sabía que tenía, y no será porque es hija de John, eso solo es un motivo, sino porque ve el cariño que le procesa la niña por mucho que ni sea cariñoso con ella, ni le regale nada, ni sea amable, le recuerda inevitablemente a John cuando se acercó a él y se convirtió en su amigo porque veía en él algo extraordinario y no a un capullo. Porque aunque lo niegue, hay ciertas personas que se le cuelan dentro, y el amor que siempre parece resbalarle hace mella en él.

Aunque ahora solo piensa que clase de niña será y si John le obligara a pasar tiempo con ella, espera que no. "Probablemente acabe ignorándola, mientras sigo pensando en Moriarty o en mis casos" se dice mientras la mira. Moriarty…, frunce el ceño ante ese pensamiento, no le puede permitir que le haga daño a la niña, ni a John, ni a Mary, tendrá que volver a estar por delante de él, pero cada vez es más difícil. No iba a mentir, que volviera era en el fondo un alivio, las cosas se iban a poner bastante aburridas, y con él siempre han sido de todo menos aburridas. Le hecha un largo vistazo a la niña a la que en su fuero interno jura proteger, por John exclusivamente, que le va a importar a él un estúpido bebe. Así que mientras se prepara para otra aventura, una que nunca había pensado que iba a vivir, soportar una soporífera persona, a parte de la señora Hutson, que le va a importar y además tener que protegerla de una amenaza peligrosa, "con Moriarty siempre es navidad" , susurra:

-Comienza el juego.

…

Mirando la escena en una pantalla en la garita del que debería ser el conserje, hay una figura sentada mirando sonriente a Sherlock. Una persona bien vestida, peinada y de un hombre que parecería hasta corriente, sino fuera por su mirada que en ese momento es loca y la sonrisa perversa y contenta, como un niño que le acaban de regalar el mejor juguete del mundo. Dice para sí, mientas se coloca bien los puños del impecable traje:

-Oh si Sherlock, comienza el juego…

Fin.


End file.
